fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucia Mayfair
|name=Lucia Mayfair |kanji=ルチアメイフェア |romaji=''Ruchia Meifea'' |alias='Sparkler' (線香花火, Senkōhanabi) |status=Alive |race=Human |birthdate=May 19th X776 |birthplace=Naten, |gender=Female |age=19(Pre-Timeskip) 21(Post-Timeskip) |blood type= |education=College |hair color=Blonde |eye color=Green |vision= |skin tone=Pale |height=5'7" |weight=147 lbs. |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color=Lime green |guild mark location=Right hand |tattoos/unusual features=Single freckle (Top lip) |affiliation= Galdrabók |previous affiliation=Unknown floral shop |partners= |previous partners= |occupation=Guild Wizard Nurse |previous occupation=Florist |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality=Heterosexual |marital status=Single |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives=Unknown parents (Deceased) |magic=Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor=Bō |other equipment=Assorted herbs Remedial vials |debut= |image gallery= }} Lucia Mayfair (ルチアメイフェア, Ruchia Meifea) is a mage of the famous Galdrabók guild, who is known to have built a reputation for herself as the guild's resident doctor and otherwise health adviser whom earned a name for herself by being an experienced and decorated esoterologist. Brought to Galdrabók by sheer coincidence when she took an internship under the master, Lucia found herself very at home with the advanced teachings frequently found inside the guild's walls; deciding for herself that time at Galdrabók could be a unique and very possibly life-changing experience that would better her. As such, she quickly joined the guild and has remained there until the current day, even observing her guild's participation in the X805 Grand Magic Games where she proudly cheered them on. Lucia was born in the small town of Naten, Fiore, to a loving family. Both of her parents were local florists who commonly participated in gardening and similar activities to both occupy their free time but also to make a small living. As an only child Lucia had a lot of time on her hands whenever she was outside of school, which she chose to occupy with large amounts of studying and academic research; as a result, Lucia seemed to excel in various educational fields, although she seemed to take a particular interest in magical studies. Other than that, Lucia had a fairly normal childhood spending time studying and helping out in her parents botany shop, and eventually grew up to graduate high school at the top of her class and get offered a scholarship to a college in a town located a few miles away from Peace Village, Fiore. It was only weeks before Lucia's college graduation that she got news that her hometown was struck by a devastating drought that caused the abandonment of the town and the death of her parents; with her only remaining relatives dead, Lucia decided to finish her college career and take up an internship with a nearby scholar who just so happened to be Alice Vroman, the guild master of Galdrabók, leading her to the current day. At some point in time, while Lucia was studying the structures of lacrima crystals she became fascinated with the magic-imbued minerals and began to look into them further; after discovering that some lacrima were imbued with lost magics so powerful that they could slay dragons. As such, Lucia somehow —and somewhat suspiciously— obtained a lacrima containing the essence of a lightning dragon, before implanting it into herself so that she could further understand both lacrima and lost magics more wholly. With her magic in toe, Lucia has become known by many names, but she is most commonly referred to as Sparkler (線香花火, Senkōhanabi), which denotes to both her magic and her spunky attitude. Appearance Never has a saying been more true to a person than "beauty and the brains"; Lucia is known to possess both of these traits in high quantities, so much so that both of them have simply become synonymous with her name. As a firm believer in natural remedies, Lucia is very prone to not wearing makeup or other beauty-enhancing products that are now so naturally seen in the current day; she instead uses natural tree oils and such to clear her face of any blemishes that may pop up. Lucia is known to have a particular style to her clothing that isn't always commonly seen in other people; she seems to enjoy "tropical" colors, such as light blues, greens, and oranges as well as frills and poofy accessories. Lucia is also known to embody a natural liking of softer accessories, such as flowers or small beads that should could wear around her wrists; overall, she is openly fond of associatedly feminine appearance modifiers. Girly to a fault, Lucia is known to maintain a consistent feminine figure, with all of her features matching the description perfectly. Often described as having a "motherly" body, she is endowed with wideset hips and a plump and shapely rear as well as a slim waist and large breasts. It is these features that Lucia claims are the reason for the many cat calls that she receives whenever she is on a job or even out in public, something which she expresses extreme dislike about; she has even began developing a sort of self-loath towards her body and attempts to cover it up to avoid attention. Lucia, as mentioned before, is a firm believer in natural products, most of which come directly from the plants that she grows inside of her apartment; these remedies have proven to be extremely effective at least in Lucia's case, as she has completely blemish-less skin which would commonly be found in young adults such as herself. Weighing a total of 147 pounds, Lucia maintains a perfectly healthy BMI with her height of 5'7", which she claims stems from her all-vegetarian diet and her refusal to eat any type of meat; this may not necessarily be true, however. Although she has a healthy body weight, she is known to be rather "soft", in the way that she has little to no muscle on her body because of her dislike for hand-to-hand or otherwise melee combat and rather preferring to use her magic whenever she gets into a quarrel. As mentioned countless times before, Lucia is a very beautiful woman that has definitely grown into her appearance over time. Obviously, most of the young woman's alluring appearance lies in her facial area as it always would; Lucia has a very shapely diamond-shaped head that seems to be neither regularly big or small, instead lying in the middle of the spectrum. Her facial structures, namely her jaw and cheekbones, are very defined but not too apparent because of the high amount of what Lucia calls "baby fat" on her cheeks that makes her face look a lot more plump than it actually is. A noticeable feature of Lucia's is her eyes, which shine with a light emerald gleam and glint with a mysterious aura; she also has plump and rounded lips that jut out gently from her face and a small rounded nose with a bulbous point. Lucia's hair is bright and straw-colored, and was noted to consistently be in a short-cut bob that frames her face with multiple strands sticking outwards; this aspect being the cause of her commonly wearing hats in an attempt to cover up the mess. After the timeskip, however, Lucia can be seen with visibly less care for the length of her hair, as it has now grown down to her lower back in a somewhat messy fashion. Although she owns a large variety of clothing choices to choose from and is constantly buying many more, Lucia is known to be overtly fond of one outfit in particular for unknown reasons; however, it is almost certainly because it embodies all of the things that she enjoys the most —namely frills and bright colors—. This particular ensemble consists mainly of a white undershirt with puffy sleeves, which is worn underneath a tangerine-orange blouse with a low cut v-neck and circular rills along the trim of the blouse. In addition, she also wears a tight-fitting knee-high white skirt with white cloth buttons on the left and right hips, along with orange stockings and yellow high heels. For accessories, she commonly wears a lime green beret with a light seafoam green stripe around the circumference, as well as a avocado green handbag with frills along the edge which is commonly worn around her shoulder. Following the small timeskip, however, Lucia experienced a slight change in her outfit of choice, instead deciding to don a pear colored tanktop and tangerine cardigan, as well as high-cut denim shorts and knee-high black stockings; much like her prior outfit, this one has its accessories. Around her neck, Lucia wears a locket with a heart-shaped ruby gemstone with a golden trim, as well as a simple light blue bangle bracelet on her right wrist. Personality Unlike some, Lucia doesn't seem to be a woman of much variety when it comes to her traits and personality quirks; she simply can be described as a happy-go-lucky goody-two-shoes, someone who exhibits happy moods and naturally high morals constantly. Her life was naturally full of success, and she retains no trauma from her childhood as none existed during the time; the only real negative event in her life would be the death of her parents, but that occurred later in her life so she was able to cope with the loss better than she would've had she been a child. This lack of negativity has caused Lucia to be utterly exuberant in absolutely every situation; she will never be seen without a smile on her face and is commonly known to playfully scold those who may have a naturally sad and or distant by calling them "pouty", something which isn't very often received positively by most much to Lucia's displeasure. However, Lucia isn't perfect, just as nobody is. Due to her happy-go-lucky output on life, she has developed an extremely strong sense of trust and comradery in everyone she meets, as she has encountered little to no people that had any sort of ill-intention towards her. This fault can sometimes be her undoing, as she casually approaches seedy individuals only for them to hurt her rather sensitive feelings in some way, usually in the way of insults or sassy remarks. Raised on good manners, Lucia refers to everyone older than her as "miss" or "mister", and does not taunt or look down upon those who may be younger than her; she constantly emits an aura of kindness by saying "please" and "thank you" and doing other small yet important things like holding the door or bringing her guests snacks, should she have any. This hostess-like attitude plays a major part in Lucia's relationship, almost all of which are positive because people simply cannot resist her lovable kindness that seems to be so rare in the current day and age. Despite being rather ignorant to the moral alignment of some people, Lucia knows rather well the difference between good and bad; while she may be tricked into eating a hot pepper, she will not and is actively against anything that would hinder or hurt another person in anyway. Examples of this being stealing, or insulting, both of which she disapproves of greatly and will actively pursue and scold anyone that she sees doing so, often forcing them to apologize in some cases. It is for this reason that Lucia's moral alignment can be seen as lawful good, as she believes in the betterment of humanity and society itself and will follow a strict moral code that will not tolerate any wrong-doings of any kind; this is the main contributor to her goody-two-shoes label, which becomes increasingly apparent the longer that a person spends any amount of time around Lucia. While some may find these traits boring, as they pursue a more "daredevil" oriented lifestyle, there are many people that appreciate Lucia's honesty and eagerness to help people in their time of need, something which often comes back to reward her in the end, even though that may not be apparent at that moment in time. One of the aspects of life that Lucia is probably the most supportive of would be charity. She believes in this virtue deeply and holds it to the highest standard, claiming it to be one of her main driving forces for her entire life; nothing more seems to sway her than this concept of giving even if you don't receive anything back. In fact, Lucia spends most of her time volunteering not only inside of her guild by helping with standard chores, but outside as well in institutions like orphanages or homeless shelters, giving to the needy without expecting anything in change simply because she would want someone to do the same for her, as well as being an avid believer in "passing on" a good deed. She strongly supports the idea of world peace, and idealizes a world were greed is unheard of; this being one of the main reasons she supports charity so strongly other than the various other reasons including moral righteousness and simple kindness out of her heart. As mentioned briefly prior, Lucia holds the concept of friendship and comradery very near and dear to her heart. This is shown by her constant and somewhat effortless upkeep of all of her relationships, never leaving one of her friends alone for a prolonged amount of time; even those she hasn't formed bonds with are known to hold frequent conversations with Lucia, most of which involve Lucia simply checking in to see how they are doing before offering many compliments. This causes some to believe that Lucia is simply fake and trying to gain attention; however this isn't true in the slightest and she really does want to put a smile on everyone's face by telling the truth and nothing but it... every compliment she gives, she really does mean. It is for this reason that Lucia seems to be so popular among those she meets, because there simply aren't many people around that are genuinely nice and accepting all of the time, making Lucia somewhat of a rarity in this case. With all of this in mind, it can be guessed on how Lucia would react if any of her allies were to be per-say verbally or physically assaulted; think of that, but times it by 4. In a complete change of personality, Lucia becomes what is described as a "she-beast" should she encounter anyone that has ill-intentions towards her comrades; she will fiercely defend her allies with every bone in her body and insists on doing nothing but protecting them even if the other person has intentions of fighting. Lucia will become increasingly angry if she witnesses any of her allies getting hurt, as she absolutely hates seeing any of them in pain or distress; should a fight reach a certain point, Lucia is described as being able to open the floodgates of her power and completely allow herself to be taken over by anger, which most often allows her to win the battle. It is this trait that Lucia describes as her biggest fault as she is avidly against combat and tries to avoid it by taking diplomatic approaches almost all of the time. While Lucia certainly does have her flaws in the heat of combat, this does not mean that she is incapable of the ambassadorial conversations that she so often takes part in. When a situation arises that could result in serious conflict, Lucia is seemingly always ready to begin resolving the problem at hand in as quick of a fashion as possible; this is almost certainly attributed to the fact that Lucia is increasingly intolerant of prolonging any sort of conflict regardless of the severity. Through various methods and techniques that she has picked up and created along the years, it does not take very much effort for Lucia to establish an appropriate mediation between both of the quarreling sides, even if she is a part of one of those sides. Abilities Physical *'Honorable Strength': A woman of particular strength, Lucia is described as "honorably" strong because of the fact that her displays of strength often sometimes exceed those of the common man, and she as such is seen a superior in a sense and therefore deserving of some type of honor. Despite appearing small and feminine in terms of appearance, Lucia has shown the ability to best grown men in both leisurely competitions like arm wrestling or even serious combat. Shown to be able to lift a total of 230 pounds and throw objects and even people that weigh under 210 pounds; it this way she can be seen as quite capable of admirable feats of strength that many people are not. Lucia is capable of many strength-requiring actions such as gripping or using force to open or break anything that would require it; as an asset of her strength, Lucia has also shown to be an extremely potent fighter and when in serious combat she has shown the ability to best enemies without even using her magic. However, Lucia is still only human; she can easily be bested by many other people and she has expressed many times that she simply isn't built for long-term feats of strength such as lifting for a prolonged period of time. **'Dān Pī Zhǎng' (单劈掌ダンパイチャン, Danpaichan lit. Single Splitting Palm): Dān Pī Zhǎng is a basic Piguàquán technique which involves the user lashing out with a single palm strike. When performing this technique, the user focuses for the briefest of moments, before striking outwards with an open palm that shoots forth like a bullet with a relaxed motion that's also quite limited as to ensure that the movement of the palm packs such a velocity that very few indicators of it beginning can be perceived even by the keenest of eyes; and while being launched towards the opponent, the user's arm rotates rather swiftly, generating a powerful force that grants the user's arm incredible penetrative and destructive power while still deceiving the enemy through its movements being as free as a river, giving off the visage of a lashing whip speeding towards the opponent. The motion also causes a rather prominent upsurge of gravel and the like from below the user as an exemplary trait of its incredible power and speed – with the force produced by the technique focused upon the striking open palm of the user, the attack connects with the user's target, producing incredible power that deals an enormous amount of damage, commonly winding the opponent if not straight-up blowing them away. The Dān Pī Zhǎng, as a Piguàquán technique, is capable of being utilized in various methods, such as the stationary manner, when the user is advancing, throwing the opponent alongside the move, bolstering the move with an uppercutting motion, evading and then striking, and stepping around the enemy before striking. *'Enhanced Speed and Agility': Lucia is an woman of incredible dexterity, infamous for her lightning-quick —badum tsss— reflexes whether it be inside or outside of battle. Whether she is running across a collapsing bridge or running across the room to grab a bag of potato chips, Lucia never fails to display her amazing capabilities in speed. Easily maintaining speeds that exceed 20 miles per hour, when she is going at her full capacity Lucia can even reach speeds up to 30 miles an hour; however, both of these speeds are next to nothing compared to those that she can reach while enhanced by her Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, which can reach speeds exceeding 224,000 miles per hour... faster than the speed of lightning. However, in order to properly reach and maintain speeds this high, one would have to have an exceptional talent in some type of readiness or alertness at all times; after all, what would be the point in going fast if you tripped over your own feet seconds later. As such, Lucia has also displayed astonishing feats of agility that shows very little bounds when she is at her peak; actions such as running and jumping clear across distances up to 30 feet in length are not unheard of in Lucia's case. Lucia is simply naturally wired to maintain her balance no matter how thin the distance across her running surface is, even if it something like a rope or another normally impossible platform. It should also be noted that while running, Lucia places very little weight on her feet and as such can run across extremely brittle or delicate landscapes without so much as cracking it. *'Poor Durability and Endurance': Despite being notably strong, Lucia again is still only human. Because of the fact that she excels in various areas, it would mean that she has to struggle in various others; one of these areas would be her ability to withstand attacks and remain able to deliver physical attacks. As she is almost completely a "free" and otherwise speed-based fighter, Lucia simply doesn't have a reason why she would be able to withstand massive blows when she can simply dodge the attack with her honed reflexes and easily-achievable high speeds. As mentioned briefly before, this negative aspect of Lucia's fighting resume does not include magic; when speaking of endurance, it is solely physical endurance, like how long she can run or fight before wearing herself out. To name, Lucia is known to last around 15 minutes in a purely physical fight, but can be bested in mere minutes if the mage is strong enough. In terms of durability, Lucia doesn't have "superhuman reinforced muscle structure" or anything relating to it, and is indeed susceptible to muscles tearing should she exert too much force, or bones breaking should enough pressure be put on them; however, both of these are unlikely again because she is a speed fighter. *'Superior Intelligence': What she lacks for in sheer combative skill young Lucia makes up for in intellect; while other things about her may serve as a reminder of her mortal status, Lucia's intelligence is so expansive that it can be described as superhuman. Her measured IQ scores reach from 190 at the lowest and 215 at the highest, both of them being rather outstanding when compared to the collective IQs of the rest of society; particularly excelling in all fields of physics, Lucia is infamous for her ability to perfectly calculate the path of various things and use her surroundings to possibly alter said path. An example of this would be per chance, a bullet; if the bullet were fired at her, Lucia would have to use her quick reflexes and then think of how her surroundings would come into play to manipulate the passage of the bullet; in some cases, Lucia will not even have to move for the bullet to miss her because she knows that it simply wouldn't be possible for it to defy physics and move it make contact with her. Having a knack for solving problems both logically and mathematically, Lucia can sometimes be seen making complex formulas to calcuate dosages of medicine and remedies to give her patients. In other cases probability seems to be Lucia's best friend; if she knows the likelehood of something occuring were slim, she is never one to "take a chance" and go with the losing option, as she believes strongly in natural patterns and repeated occurances. Magical *'Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic' (黄色の滅竜魔法, Kiiro no Metsuryū Mahō) is, as the name suggests, a lost Caster Magic and a sub-type of the infamous Dragon Slayer Magic. In it's particular style, Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic utilizes all elements of electricity, including all forms of energy that may be linked to the concept in any way, such as magnetism. Most commonly however, Yellow Dragon Slayers are known to manipulate one general thing; lightning. Like all other styles of Slayer Magic, dragon or otherwise, Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic users are taught one of four ways; Through the first way, one must be taught by an actual Dragon. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred as First Generation Dragon Slayers, using First Generation Dragon Slayer Magic (初代滅竜魔法, Shodai Metsuryū Mahō). Through the second way, one must have Dragon Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned their Dragon Slayer Magic through this method are referred as Second Generation Dragon Slayers; using Second Generation Dragon Slayer Magic (二世滅竜魔法, Nisei Metsuryū Mahō). There is also another way which is a combination of the above two methods: ones who both learned their Dragon Slayer Magic by receiving the teachings of a Dragon and also having Lacrima implanted into their body. The ones who learned how perform Dragon Slayer Magic by utilizing both methods are referred as Third Generation Dragon Slayers, using Third Generation Dragon Slayer Magic (三代滅竜魔法, Sandai Metsuryū Mahō). Lastly, there is a style that is a type of Dragon Slayer Magic perse, but it doesn't truly fit either of the other three known types. These types of Dragon Slayers are similar more to the artificial-type, and obtain their powers by requipping armor made out of Dragon Lacrima. They cannot obtain Dragon Force. There is also Fourth Generation Dragon Slayer Magic (四代滅竜魔法, Yondai Metsuryū Mahō); which is, well, an armour that can harness elemental energy. Interestingly, there are other types of Dragon Slayer Magic; one which replicates the Third-Generation Dragon Slayer Magic's status of having a Dragon Slayer Lacrima, as well as being taught by a Dragon, known as Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic (二元的要の滅竜魔法, Nigentekiyō no Metsuryu Mahō); it should be noted however that all are roughly equivalent in power and users shouldn't be judged on their power simply from their method of obtaining it. As mentioned before, Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user complete dominance over many forces, the broadest of which is magnetism, which is included in the magic's arsenal because of its strong link to electricity. With this magic, users can emit and manipulate electricity of all kinds from any part of their physical being, with experienced users being able to use various other "vessels" like weapons and armaments to channel their magic through that and therefore increasing the capable damage. The namesake of this magic comes from the electricity produced by the users, which takes on a yellow tint that is considered to be a trademark of sorts; this lightning, unlike that produced by ordinary Lightning Magic, is designed specifically to target and completely annihilate both the cardiovascular and nervous systems of the user's opponents. This deadly combination results in attacks being utterly devastating, so much so that even if a target survives the barrage it is extremely unlikely that they will emerge without permanent injury; the most common of which is total bodily paralysis. This lightning is also shown to be different from natural lightning simply from their power; natural lightning is capable of reaching power levels of 100 million volts, while magic produced from Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic can reach an astonishing 300 million volts, and give off 40 coulombs of energy in a single spell; theoretically speaking, a medium-advance spell from this magic could potentially power an entire city for over a year. With this information in mind, it can be seen why users of Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic are rather revered by their enemies, simply because they wish not to be reduced to a pile of vaporized ash. Mentioned various times before, with Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic comes various attributes, with one of the most diverse being the ability of magnetism; with this, Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic users can not only manipulate electricity, but also all types of metal, including iron and steel. It should be mentioned however that users aren't able to create or consume metal and are only able to move and manipulate metal into objects that could be any use to them. In addition, it can be noted that metals that are more magnetic are more easily manipulated well less conductive and less magnetic metals are harder to manipulate than normal. Similar to other Dragon Slayer Magics like Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, users of Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic can completely transform their bodies from their physical forms into sudden electrostatic discharges that shoot across the sky; in other words, lightning. While in this state, users gain all properties of lightning itself, including its grand speed of 224,000 miles per hour and its relative intangibility; however, it should be mentioned that users in this state are susceptible to certain attacks that would be harmful to normal lightning, with spells that completely dissipate lightning being deadly to mages using this technique. **'Electroperception': A known ability that is granted to users of Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic, users are able to gain the superhuman capability of sensing absolutely any type of energy that interacts with magnetic fields. In most cases, users of Yellow Dragon Slayer Magic can sense if things like machines are turned on or otherwise activated simply by sensing if their is any power running into them and seeing if any electrical currents are going towards it. This ability also shows its importance in living creatures because of the fact that mages can selectively detect the nerve endings of organic beings and therefore guaranteeing their presence; if the user knows that there is something or someone present their chances of countering any proceeding attacks can be increased greatly. This ability can also be used as a form of locating, in which the user emits electric waves and seeing they contrast or collide with any other electrical signals in the area; if they do, there is someone there and if they don't there isn't anyone there. **'Yellow Dragon's Roar '(黄色の竜の咆哮, Kiiro no Ryuuno Houkou): Most likely the simplest spell in any slayer's arsenal regardless of their type or generation, Yellow Dragon's Roar is a variation of the traditional Dragon Slayer's Roar which in itself is akin to a Devil Slayer's Rage and a God Slayer's Bellow. In summary, Yellow Dragon's Roar is a condensed gathering of any form electric energy that is propelled towards the enemy at extremely high speeds, most notably from the inside of the mage's body. Utilizing their enhanced bodily features that was a result of the changed physiology, the user is capable of consuming various forms of electric and magnetic energy inside of them with no more difficulty that consuming any ordinary sustinence; when consumed, an automatic process is begun in which the energy is immediately transfered to the mage's magical core where it is "digested" and begins a unique process in which the energy collects x amount of ethernano particles, the number of particles being decided by the power of the attack. The ethernano modifies the energy, so that it becomes a magical attack and as such shocks much more potently than it had before. After this process has occurred, the user then propels the spell outwards from their mouth similar to the breath of a dragon hence the name; when the beam makes contact with the enemy the enemy can be exposed to temperatures up to 53,540 degrees Fahrenheit, several times hotter than the surface of the sun. Due to the obvious lethality of this technique, users of this spell very scarcely use it to it's full potential because most often the don't want to actually end the life of their opponent. Even if the temperature of the attack is drastically reduced, the voltage alone can completely overload the cardiovascular and nervous systems of those effected and can cause both temporary and permanent paralysis, the latter of which is again uncommon for afore-mentioned reasons. **'Yellow Dragon's Blossom'(黄色の竜のブロッサム, Kiiro no Ryuuno Burossamu): Yellow Dragon's Blossom is standard defensive spell hand-crafted by Lucia herself, thus being unique to her and any that she may have taught it to along her travels. By gathering two spherical balls of golden-tinted lightning in their outstretched palms, the caster is then capable of making contact with the spheres and throwing them up into the air above both the caster and the enemy; once the spheres reach an altitude approximately a two feet above the caster directly overhead them, they will them become suspended by seemingly nothingness. After this, the spheres will apparently dissipate in golden glitter-like particles that would make it appear that the caster was being showered with golden glitter; the "glitter" particles will then quickly attach themselves back into their original form once they touch the ground. In a matter of less than half second, the "glitter" will stack up to make up the form of a blossoming flower which completely engulfs the caster and any allies that they may have; the resulting blossom is extremely durable and is known to completely dissolve any attacks that it may come in contact with simply because of the heat and voltage energy that is being released from it at all times. Although this process may seem lengthy and therefore take a longer amount of time, it often occurs in a matter of only 3 seconds, quick enough so the user will be shielded from even the quickest of attacks. **'Yellow Dragon's Pixie Circle' (黄色の竜のピクシーサークル, Kiiro no Ryuuno Pikushii Saakuru ''): Yellow Dragon's Pixie Circle is an offensive spell that was specifically designed to do damage to the opponent over time, rather than instantaneous damage as soon as the spell makes contact with the enemy. By placing the their hand horizontally outwards with their palm facing the enemy, the user can them begin to emit marble-sized spheres of golden-colored electric energy from the palms of their hands. This process is very quick, with the orbs coming out almost instantly one after another in a rhythmic pattern; slowly, the orbs will form a large circle which has a diameter slightly larger than the width of the target that it encases. Once the orbs number approximately twenty-five and are in the circular formation, they will remain in their place undisturbed until the caster chooses to dismantle them. However, this spell is more than just a pretty lights display over the head of the enemy; at random intervals through out the course of the battle, the orbs will begin to glow and then emit streaks of lightning that strike only the enemy of the caster. Although small, these lightning strikes are extremely painful and cause shocks that move across the enemy's entire body. There is no way to dismantle these orbs, and the effects of the lightning strikes can only be nullified by an armor or spell that would do so. **'Yellow Dragon's Strike''' (黄色の竜のストライク, Kiiro no Ryuuno Sutoraiku): Yellow Dragon's Strike is an exceedingly basic spell, and is one that is commonly learned first when users first being their magic training; it is known for it's quick pace and blunt damage, as it combines both magical and physical attacks. By gathering yellow-tinted electricity around their fist, the user holds their fist upwards as it charges and interacts with the surroundings, releasing small bolts of lightning off in sporadic directions as it does. After this process is completed, the user then runs off towards their target, before jumping up into the air —increasing momentum as they do so— and lunging their entire coated arm towards the enemy. Upon making contact with the spell's intended target, the target is launched back from the sheer force of the blast, all the while suffering the pulverizing effects of the lightning surging through their bodies. The force of the electricity-enhanced punch alone can shatter bones, with the damage only increasing as the voltage runs its course. This spell is especially potent in the case that the user needs to clear a small area of a group of people or particular object, as the impact of the spell creates a shockwave which doesn't directly effect surroundings, but does cause people and objects to be knocked outwards in a circular pattern similar to the expanding waves of an earthquake. **'Yellow Dragon's Railroad '(黄色の竜の鉄道, Kiiro no Ryuuno Tetsudou): Yellow Dragon's Railroad is not a particularly offensive nor defensive spell, but rather one that falls under the supportive regime. This spell becomes available when a user reaches a consistent running speed, and they begin to channel their magic energy towards their lower body; specifically, their feet. After this is done, the user then jumps up into the air, after which they are propelled upwards into the air and seemingly "catch" themselves, stalling their entire body in air. As a result, they now have abilities similar to a type of super-propelled levitation; should they choose to run in this suspended state, they will shoot across the landscape at vastly quick speeds that can reach a velocity so high that the user would appear as a blur to the human eye. This newly-found speed is followed by two trails of yellow lightning streaks that are also suspended in the air, noticeably emitted from the user's feet; these two trails appear reminiscent of the steel rails found on railroads; hence the name of the technique. **'Yellow Dragon's Boom '(黄色の竜のブーム, Kiiro no Ryuuno Buumu): Yellow Dragon's Boom is a vital spell for the success of a mage that is under certain constraint in battle; whether they are bound by chain or hand, this spell ensures their timely escape as well as the benefit of extra attack time.The spell is initiated by focusing the user's magical energy to the core of their body, forcing their internal ethernano into a specific and condensed spot. By accomplishing this, the user is making the ethernano particles more and more unstable, as they are pushed forcefully together; eventually however, once enough particles have been gathered, the user can release them all into their immediate area, which causes a blinding surge of electricity to detonate and a tremendous explosion that sends all of the user's surroundings flying outwards at a high speed. This spell is so potent that it leaves a small crater where the user was, as all of the ground underneath them was blown apart with the rest of their surroundings. As for the user themselves, the explosion has no effect on them, and instead grants their escape as well as extra time for combative action as their opponents are stunned from the great burst of electric power.